Every Rose has her thorns, Yours are just more obvious
by p0tt3rh3ad
Summary: Its a Scorose fanfiction So like. Love hate love triangles. Frienship sappyness just read it if you like it follow it and favorite and revie and stuff. If not then don't I suck at summaries. I'm good at writing


Rose Weasley had the exact mental structure of her mother. She was intelligent, brave and loyal to her wits end. She was a proud Gryffindor. However, she adapted her good old father's temper along with his features.

In her mind she had the worst combination, her mother's frizzy hair, but her father's bright red color. More freckles than face. Her eyes were bluer than the sky.

She is in her 5th year at Hogwarts now and she has made a very suitable life for herself. Rose was top of her class, a prefect, well almost top of her class.

She was tied.

Tied by her best mate, worst enemy and all time rival. Yes you guessed it, the long lived war between Weasley and Malfoy.

Malfoy was the exact opposite of expectations. He was a laid back Ravenclaw. He didn't try. He was rude, incorrigible and full of himself.

Back when he was sorted into raven claw it was a huge stir of shock. By now people have gotten used to the notion Scorpius was nothing like his father.

Speaking of Scorpius hew was sitting next to her. She had this class with the raven claws, Charms.

Albus was on her left and Scorpius on her left. Her and Albus were Gryffindor while Scorpius, as previously stated was a Ravenclaw.

Albus was making lovey eyes at Alice Longbottom across the room. Rose was profusely writing her notes. Scorpius was doodling a picture on his parchment.

This was a casual setting, the normality. This continued until the professor claimed he was done with his lecture and the last 15 minutes was a free time.

Rose looked at Scorpius disapprovingly, "Honestly Scorp, how do you expect to pass if you don't take notes?"

A sly grin took heritance on his face as he looked at her with his steal eyes and pure white skin, "It makes it all the more satisfying when I beat you my dear Rosie Posie."

She snarled at him, "I thought I told you if you called me that one more time I'd shove my wand up your arse."

Scorpius laughed and said, "You use that threat so much I believe you just want an excuse to touch my perfectly shaped arse."

She looked as if she were about to hurl, "Why would I want to touch your bum?!"

"because you're in love with me." Scorpius teased her.

"You are revolting." She rolled her eyes and this is when Albus intervened.

"Will you two just snog already and get it over with." He groaned annoyed with the same flirting everyday all the time.

"Sorry Rosie Posie's not my type I just like to humor her little fantasies of stripping me naked ad shagging me in the supplies closet."

"HEY! That's my cousin!" Albus exclaimed shaking his head in disgust.

"And I am so sorry your dear cousin has such crude dreams. Frankly, I'm quite disturbed as well."

This was Scorpius, Witty, clever, to the point. Always had words to say. This was her Best mate.

She needed new friends.

The day went on boring as usual. Her and Al helped each other with work. She only talked to Al ever. And when Al left to talk to his other friends she'd sit alone at her desk and do homework. For some reason she was incapable of being social in any way besides her family and Scorpius.

She kept to herself. She always had. Scorpius weaseled his way into her friendship, but that was a different story. Sometimes she wished she could be like Albus. She wished she could just talk to people that she could simply have friends so easily.

Then she watched him talking to Alice and she grew more lonely. No one could fancy her. She never acted as if she wanted anyone to fancy her, she was a hot headed bookworm. However, she was a girl.

Finally the day was over and it was her favorite time of the day, Library time.

Rushing to the Library to talk to the only one who held mutual feelings for others.

Sitting in their normal corner of the Library she waited for him. Finally he walked in.

His hair was long and blonde. He was so tall. Everything about him was perfect. Why would he ever talk to her? Why did he want to even be her friend?

He sat down with a daydreaming like smile set across his rosebud lips. His eyes were a deep brown.

"Hey Rose."

"Hi Lorcan." She nearly squealed.

"Sorry I was kind of late. Ly kept bugging me on where I was going. Then he ran off wot play quid ditch with the guys."

"Oh did you want to play too?" She asked realizing he might be trying to hint something to her.

He chuckled, "You know sports aren't my forte. Besides why would I want to hang out with a bunch of arrogant arses when I could be with you?" he smiled at her. His smile was charming.

She turned bright red, another trait inherited form dear old dad.

"You look really pretty today Rose." Lorcan said when scooting closer to her.

"Read any good books lately? I have read one. It's truly thrilling it's a mystery novel the character reminded me of you. Not to say you are a serial killed but the way his looks are described as very handsome and such I mean not to say you are handsome. Wait I'm not saying you aren't I'm just saying I think you will like this book." When Rose gets nervous she babbles. And today was no exception, but he kept that fascinated look on his face like he clung to every word she spoke. Cherishing each syllable she said.

She took the book out of her bag and put it on the table. Nudging it towards him.

He kept smiling, "Thank you Rose."

They spent the rest of an hour speaking of books, it calmed Rose down. Made her feel safe and secure. Most people made her feel uncomfortable and Lorcan was no exception, the only difference was that Lorcan was kind to her. Lorcan talked to her despite being an entire year ahead of her.

No matter who you were if you wanted to talk about books that was the only way to make her calm.

When the time came for him to leave he asked her, "You're going to the burrow for Christmas dinner right?"

"Every year." She smiled.

"We're all going too. Can't wait to see you there."

He left with that. Rose was excited for her Christmas break. It has been the same plan for two years now

We get 2 weeks off.

The first week Rose goes home with Malfoy along with Albus and we spend the week with them. The second we go to the burrow together. Christmas dinner Ly and Lorc, Newt and Luna come along with the Longbottom's and All the other close friends of the family.

Christmas break was in a short 2 days.

As she was thinking about this as if on cue Malfoy came strolling in sweating through his shirt his robes slung over his shoulder.

"Well, well ,well mighty coincidence seeing you here little lady." he said with a grin then sitting across from her.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, "I'm never showing you any cowboy movies ever again stick with the wizard rich boy act. If you go all cowboy your fan base might disappear."

He laughed with her, "That'd be a good thing. These girls are going to be the death of me."

She shook her head, but said nothing.

"So what's the deal with Scamander?" He said beginning to doodle on a piece of her parchment.

"What are you always drawing Scorp?" She asked him avoiding his question.

"I'll show you what I drew earlier if you tell me what's going on between you and Lorcan."

'Why do you need to know?" She asked defensively.

He only shrugged then asked, "Do you fancy him?"

She blushed and kept silent he took that as a yes.

"He's a good guy. You probably know that you wouldn't fancy a bad guy. He's in my house his brother's really nice. Lorcan's on the quieter side."

"I know Scorp."

"Does he make you happy?" Scorp was just doodling and asking her these things as if they were casual things you'd talk to your mother about.

"I mean, he makes me nervous. He wouldn't like me anyways. He could do a lot better…"

"Shut up." He cut her off mid sentence.

"I'm sorry. Just in a bad mood I suppose. You know I want you to be happy Rosie Posie." he looked up and smiled at her whole heartedly.

This was the Scorpius she loved. As a best mate of course. He generally cared for her. He was the only person who always knew exactly how she felt and sometimes she didn't even know how she felt. He was everything good about her and Albus combined.

He was the only person she was not related to that she felt truly cared about her. It's been this way since they first met.

"You're the best guy I've ever met Scorp." Rose beamed at him and he shrugged.

"How come you've never dated a girl?" This was a real wonder of hers. Girls threw themselves at Scorp and though he's knows for snogging many. He's never dated a girl.

He shrugged again, "None live up to the expectations I have."

Rose shook her head, "So what do you always draw?"

He turned the paper towards her and she nearly gasped it was so beautiful how could he have drawn it in such short a time? It was so detailed. It was as if he used no effort at all.

Before her was a Rose with Thorns and petals. A regular old flower, but it was drawn with such precision she nearly cried.

When she said nothing he told her, "I like Roses. They're so beautiful, but you can only watch them from afar or you'll get hurt. They perfectly capable of protecting themselves with their unpredictable little thorns. So dangerous yet so beautiful…. Kinda just like you."

"You could make a girl extremely happy some day with words like that I hope she'll be worthy of you. You always say the right things at the right times Scorp. Know just how to cheer me up or give me a boost." Rose smiled at her best friend who was locking her gaze.

His eyes looked as if they were analyzing her. Searching her desperately attempting to rpy something out of her without words.

"yeah.. You should get going. don't want to be out past curfew. I'll walk you." he was back to Normal Scorpius. The moment was gone.

He had moments like that profusely around her. He'd stop and analyze her every detail. It was as if he were memorizing everything about her. But it didn't make her feel uncomfortable. There was some type of calming affect in his grey eyes.

In the end she knew why girls loved him so much. He was good-looking, but he was a mystery. He knew everything about her, but still h=after 5 years she could never figure him out. He was the only one she'd never understand.

But he was Scorp, her best friend, worst enemy and all time rival. So it was okay.


End file.
